When we started dating
by I.Love.Lollipops
Summary: The day Roxas and Axel started dating. This is a sequel to The second time I met him
1. Axel PoV

**And I've made another sequel. If you haven't read the others I'd advise for you to do so :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts :(  
**

**When we started dating**

I was waiting in front of Roxas' school, like I had done every day that he was at school, for over two weeks. Me seeing him had become a daily occurance. Soon the bell rang out, and the kids started flocking out of the building. As always I looked for the mop of blonde hair, and as always I spotted it quickly. It was near the entrance. It wasn't moving, so I decided to walk towards it. I could easily keep a watch on the hair, seeing as I was quite tall, so almost none of the kids heads could block my view. Soon the recipient of my affection appeared. He stood talking with Xion, and he was blushing heavily. What were they talking about? I marched towards them, and picked up a part of the conversation.

"-don't know." Roxas said.

"If you don't know, then who does? Oh, hi Axel."

"Hi Xion." I draped my arm over Roxas' shoulder. " What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Roxas said quickly. I didn't believe him.

"Liar. Tell me." I demanded.

"Don't wanna." He said mockingly. Brat stole my line. I moved my face close to his, batted my eyelashes and whispered: "Please." He looked uncomfortable, but my arm was still around his shoulders, so he couldn't move away.

"Please get outta my face." He whispered.

"Don't wanna." I whispered back. I wondered how he would react if I kissed him. Usually he would blush, but this time tons of people were watching us. He would probably get angry. Really angry. But I wasn't sure. Maybe I should just do it, so that I could see his reaction. Before I actually did it, Xion interrupted me.

"Well, you two lovebirds, I'll be going now. See you later." And then she was off. I pulled away from Roxas and looked after her. When she was almost gone, she turned around and waved. I waved back.

"So... Should we go to the clock tower?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." I started walking, and then Roxas did something that surprised me. He took my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked sounding suprised.

"I'm holding your hand."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Because I want to. Do I need any other reason?" He smiled.

"No." I smiled softly back. We walked to the clock tower in silence. When we got to the door that said:_ Personal Only_ Roxas grumbled a bit, but followed without any trouble. The first couple of times hadn't been as easy. Roxas had thrown a hissy fit. Luckily he hadn't attempted to 'kick my ass' like he had threatened to. Couldn't imagine that turning out well. Apparently I was smiling at the thought, because Roxas asked me: "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." I answered, giving him a casual smile.

"You are smiling about something. Or else you're a weirdo."

"Then I guess I'm a weirdo." He sighed at that.

"You got that right. You're one of the weirdest weirdos I've ever met."

"Ouch. You wound me so, Roxy." I said with a dramatic handgesture. He snorted.

"Sorry, I guess." He said.

"You guess? You should be sorry. After all you hurt me deeply." I sighed dramatically.

"Then I am sorry. Really, I am." He said in a monotone voice.

"Liar. But I'll forgive you anyway. Because I'm such a generous person."

"Thank you so much." He muttered sarcastically.

"Your welcome." I replied cheerfully. By now we had reached the top of the stairs. I opened the door and pulled Roxas along outside. It was cold and windy. I shuddered slightly.

"It's cold." Roxas said.

"I know. Come on, let's sit." I pulled him towards the ledge. We sat, our hands still intertwined. He looked at me with a serious expresion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing important." He sighed.

"Apparently it is. Come on, you can tell me." I smiled encouragingly.

"No, it's not. It's just..." He trailed off.

"It's just what?" I pressed.

"It's just... Axel, are we dating?" He looked at me, awaiting my answer. I was quiet for a long time, just staring at him. Then I grinned.

"Of course we are, Roxy-poo." He looked relieved.

"Oh..."

"Was that what was bothering you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He blushed and looked away. Then came silence. After a while I shuddered again.

"It's really cold." I commented.

"It is." He answered. He was shaking from the cold. I thought for a bit, and then said:" Let's go to my place."

"Your place?" He asked surprised. "Right now?"

"Yep." I stood up, pulling him along. "Come on, Roxy-poo."

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitatingly.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, my apartment is close to here and it's cold, so it's the most natural place to go to."

"I guess." He still hesitated a bit.

"You don't want to go to my place?"

It's not that. I just think that it's very... Personal."

"Does that matter? Besides, going to my place is legal. Being here isn't." Apparently that argument worked.

"Right. Let's go then." He started walking resolutely towards the door. When we were at the front of the tower he stopped.

"What's wrong now?" I asked.

"Umm... I don't know where to got to." He admitted.

"Then it's a good thing that I know." I grinned and started pulling him along. After a five-minutes walk, we arrived.

"Well, this is it." I said. I let go of his hand, and started searching for my keys.

"You live here?" He stared at the giant building with big eyes.

"Yeah." I unlocked the door and held it open for him. "I live on the third floor, so we have to walk up some stairs."

"That's okay." He smiled. We walked up the stairs in silence. When we got to the third floor I unlocked the door, and once again held it open for him.

"Wow." He said once he stepped inside.

"Wow what? The mess? I apologize for that. I ain't exactly an organized person." I grinned apologeticaly.

"It's okay." He said, looking around. "Do you live here by yourself?"

"Yep."

"Axel, how old are you?" He asked, suddenly very serious.

"18." That made him look relieved. "You?"

"I'm 16."

"Oh, that's a relief. That means this relationship is legal."

"Yeah." He looked embarrassed.

"Now take a seat, then I'll make some tea."

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"On the couch. Just remove the clothes." He swept the clothes onto the floor, and sat gingerly. I walked into the kitchen and started searching through drawers and cupboards. I found two clean cups, some teabags and a keetle. I filled the kettle with water and started it. Then I put the teabags in the cups and waited. Finally the water started boiling. I poured the water into the cups. I then took a cup in each hand, and walked into the living room/bedroom. Roxas was sitting on the couch, looking around.

"'Sup, Roxy-poo?"

"Not much. Tea?"

"Here." I gave him one of the cups, and seated myself next to him. A comfortable silence settled. Roxas was the one who broke it.

"Now that I'm certain that we are dating, I'll tell my parents about you." I froze.

"You'll what?" I asked.

"I'll tell my parents about you." He repeated calmly. I stared at him.

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because... Well, you see... Parents don't really like me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Experience. The last time I met the parents they hated me."

"Dosn't mean mine will." He seemed to go deep into thought.

"What is it?"

"You've dated before. Who?" He sounded jealous.

"Some guy named Saix. Why, are you jealous?" I asked with my trademark grin.

"Am not! Don't say stupid stuff like that!" He blushed.

"It's not stupid. You are so jealous. Now I want to know. Have you dated before?"

"I've dated a girl named Naminé and also Xion." He admitted.

"You're a real ladykiller, huh?" I asked, grin still in place. He blushed an even deeper shade of red. He mumbled something i couldn't quite hear, but it sounded suspiciously like he said: "Stupid redhead."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered smoothly. I did the same thing I had done at the school. Moved really close to his face and whispered: "Please tell me." He seemed to contemplate what to do. Then he did another thing that surprised me. He kissed me. For the first time ever. Usually I was the one who did the kissing. But now HE was kissing ME. My hand reached up to cup his cheek, and his arm snaked itself around my neck. It all felt natural. Like we had done it a million times before. Way too soon he pulled away. I gaped at him. His face was slightly flushed.

"You just kissed me." I said, completely taken aback.

"Yeah..." He avoided my gaze, but his arm was still around my neck. I stroked his cheek absentmindly.

"Thank you." I whispered. A smile slowly finding it's way onto my face. He finally looked at me.

"Anytime." He whispered back. Then we just sat there, staring at each other. We were still very close, his arm around my neck and my hand on his cheek. I pressed my forehead against his, still silent. Then I whispered: "I love you, Roxas." More staring. "A lot."

"I think that I love you too." He whispered back. I grinned.

"Thank you." Then I reluctangly pulled back, untangling myself from him. He sighed and took a sip of his tea. He then pulled a face.

"It's gone cold." He mumbled. Then he glanzed out the window. It was getting dark. "And I have to go home soon."

"Okay. Here, give me your cup. Then I'll put it into the kitchen." I walked into the kitchen with a cup in each hand. He trailed close after me.

"I'll walk you home." I said after I had dumped the cups into the sink.

"Okay." We walked to the entrance and out through the door. I locked the door and took Roxas hand.

"You lead the way." I said. After we had walked a for little while, he came to a stop in front of a cosy-looking house.

"This is it." He said and smiled.

"Then I'll see you later, Roxy-poo." I grinned at him. Then I leaned in to give him a quick kiss. It ended up being not so quick. When I pulled back we were both out of breath.

"I'll see you later." He said. When I had taken a few steps away from him, he said: "Oh, and Axel?" I turned around to look at him. "I'll tell my parents about you." He then grinned and ran into the house, leaving me standing there, staring after him.

**The end**

**Their relationship is legal in Denmark. I don't know the rules in other countries, but in Denmark it's legal. Roxas PoV will be up in a bit :)  
**


	2. Roxas PoV

**And this is Roxas PoV :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts  
**

**When we started dating**

The bell had just rung out. Xion and I were walking out through the mass of people. Suddenly she said: "Roxas, I need to talk to you before you see Axel."

"Sure." I answered easily. I then came to a stop, and turned around to face her. She looked at me seriously.

"So... Are you and Axel dating?" I felt my blood flow to my face.

"Why are you asking that?" I asked, startled.

"Because I'm curious. So, are you?" She asked again. I was quiet for a while, really thinking it over. Were we dating? Sure, he kissed me from time to time. And we were together almost every day. He would wait in front of my school, till I was off from it. But did that mean that we were dating? I didn't know. I really didn't.

"I don't know." I said heavily.

"If you don't know, then who does? Oh, hi Axel." He was here. I turned my head to look at him.

"Hi Xion." He draped his arm over my shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly. Really didn't want him to know.

"Liar. Tell me." He said in a demanding voice.

"Don't wanna." I mocked. How does it feel to get that line turned on yourself? Apparently it annoyed him, for he decided to take his revenge. He moved his face really close to mine, batted his eyelashes and whispered: "Please." I felt really uncomfortable. He was to close.

"Please get outta my face." I whispered.

"Don't wanna." He whispered back. Then he looked at me with a strange expression. What was he thinking about? I studied his expression carefully. His lips were slightly pursed and his eyes very distant. I was just about to ask him what was going through his mind, when Xion said: "Well, you two lovebirds, I'll be going now." She was off on her way, skipping. Axel pulled away from me, looked after her and waved.

"So... Should we go to the clock tower?" I asked.

"Yeah." He started walking, his arms dangling down by his sides. On a whim I decided to take his hand. He looked at me, surprised.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm holding your hand." I replied calmly.

"I can see that. Why?"

"Because I want to. Do I need any other reason?" I smiled at him.

"No." He smiled softly back. Then we walked to the clock tower in silence. When we got to the door that said: _Personal Only _I grumbled a bit about stupid redheads and their rule breaking, but followed without any trouble. When he had closed the door, he started smiling a really silly smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered, the smile morphing into a more casual one.

"You are smiling about something. Or else you're a weirdo."

"Then I guess I'm a weirdo." I sighed at that.

"You got that right. You are one of the weirdest weirdos, I've ever met."

"Ouch. You wound me so, Roxy." He said with a dramatical handgesture. I snorted.

"Sorry, I guess."

"You guess? You should be sorry. After all, you hurt me deeply." He sighed dramatically.

"Then I am sorry. Really, I am." I said in a monotone voice.

"Liar. But I'll forgive you anyway. Because I'm such a generous person."

"Thank you so much." I muttered sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He answered cheerfully. By now we had reached the top of the stairs. He opened the door and pulled me along. The outside was really cold, and the wind was blowing hard. I started shaking.

"It's cold." I stated.

"I know. Come on, let's sit." He pulled me towards the ledge. We sat, our hands still intertwined. I looked at our hands and then at Axel. I remembered what Xion had asked me. My expression turned serious.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He looked concerned.

"It's not important." I sighed.

"Apparently it is. Come on, you can tell me." He smiled encouragingly.

"No, it's not. It's just..." I trailed off.

"It's just what?" He pressed.

"It's just... Axel, are we dating?" There, I said it. Now he just had to answer me. Which he hadn't done yet. I was starting to panic. What if we weren't? What should I do then? I could run away. Yes, that's what I'll do. Just when I was starting to plan my escape route, he grinned.

"Of course we are, Roxy-poo." I felt relief overcome my features.

"Oh..." I half whispered.

"Was that what was bothering you?"

"Yeah." I blushed and looked away. Then, came silence. After a while he said: "It's really cold."

"It is." I was still shaking from the cold. He looked at me, thinking.

"Let's go to my place."

"Your place?" I asked suprised. "Right now?"

"Yep." He stood up, pulling me along. "Come on, Roxy-poo."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, my apartment is close to here and it's cold, so it's the most natural place to go to."

"I guess." I still hesitated.

"You don't want to go to my place?"

"It's not that. I just think that it's very... Personal."

"Does that matter? Besides, going to my place is legal. Being here isn't." He had a point.

"Right. Let's go then." I started walking towards the door, dragging him along. When we were in front of the tower, I stopped. I didn't know in which direction he lived.

"What's wrong now?" He asked.

"Um... I don't know where to go to." I admitted.

"Then it's a good thing that I know." He grinned and started pulling me along. After a five-minutes walk, he came to a stop in front of a giant building. It was several floors tall and really long.

"Well, this is it." He let go of my hand and started searching through his pockets.

"You live here?" I asked, still staring at the building.

"Yeah." He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He held it open for me. "I live on the third floor, so we have to walk up some stairs."

"That's okay." I smiled. Then we walked up the stairs in silence. He stopped when we reached the third floor, and unlocked the door. And once again he held it open for me. I stepped inside and looked around with big eyes. It was small. There was the entrance, a kitchen and what looked like a mixture between a bedroom and a living room. And it was _really _messy. There was clothes everywhere. And plates littered almost every flat surface. I could also see lots of junk. Like old pizza boxes and lots of other stuff like that.

"Wow." I said.

"Wow what? The mess? I apologize for that. I ain't exactly an organized person." He grinned apologeticaly.

"It's okay." I looked around again. "Do you live here by yourself?"

"Yep."

"Axel, how old are you?" I asked, completely serious.

"18." I felt relieved. "You?"

"I'm 16."

"Oh, that's a relief. That means this relationship is legal."

"Yeah." I felt embarrassed.

"Now take a seat, then I'll make some tea."

"Where am I supoosed to sit?"

"On the couch. Just remove the clothes." I walked to the couch, swept the clothes onto the floor and sat carefully. Axel walked into the kitchen where I couldn't see him. So instead of watching him I looked around some more. It WAS really messy. But at the same time it had a kind of home-ish feeling to it. It was comfortable and I started to relax a bit. Soon he came back with a cup in each hand.

"'Sup, Roxy-poo?"

"Not much. Tea?"

"Here." He gave me one of the cups. And then a comfortable silence settled. I broke it a short while after it had come.

"Now that I'm certain that we are dating, I'll tell my parents about you." He froze.

"You'll what?"

"I'll tell my parents about you." I repeated calmly. He stared at me.

"You can't do that!" He exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because... Well, you see... Parents don't really like me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Experience. The last time I met the parents they hated me."

"Dosn't mean mine will." I said. Then I thought about what he had said. The last time he met the parents... Meaning he had dated before.

"What is it?"

"You've dated before. Who?" I did not sound jealous. Not at all.

"Some guy named Saix. Why, are you jealous?" He asked, grin slipping into place.

"Am not. Don't say stupid stuff like that!" I was once again blushing. I did that a lot in his company.

"It's not stupid. You are so jealous. Now I want to know. Have you dated before?"

"I've dated a girl named Naminé and Xion." I admitted.

"You're a real ladykiller, huh?" His grin was still there. More blushing. I mumbled something about stupid redheads.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered smoothly. And then he did the same thing he had done at school. He moved his face really close to mine and whispered: "Please tell me." I didn't want to tell him. That would be embarrassing. So I kissed him instead. At first he froze, but then he relaxed into the kiss. His hand came up and cupped my cheek, and my arm snaked itself around his neck. I pulled back when breathing through my nose wasn't enough. He gaped at me.

"You just kissed me." He said, sounding completely taken aback.

"Yeah." I avoided his gaze but didn't move away from him. He stroked my cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered. I looked at him, to find him smiling softly.

"Anytime." I whispered back. Then we just sat there, staring at each other. We were still very close. He pressed his forehead against mine and whispered: "I love you, Roxas." I stared at him. "A lot."

"I think that I love you too." I whispered back. He grinned.

"Thank you." He then pulled back, untangling himself from me. I sighed, took a sip of my tea and pulled a face.

"It's gone cold." I mumbled. Then I glanzed out through the window. It was getting dark. "And I have to go home soon."

"Okay. Here give me your cup. Then I'll put it into the kitchen." I gave him my cup and the followed him out into the kitchen. He dumped the cups into the sink.

"I'll walk you home."

"Okay." I said. We walked to the entrance and out through the door. He locked the door and took my hand.

"You lead the way." He said. After we had walked for a little while, we came to my house. I stopped.

"This is it." I said and smiled.

"Then I'll see you later, Roxy-poo." He grinned at me. Then he leaned in and gave me a long kiss. When he pulled back we were both out of breath.

"I'll see you later." I said. He started walking away. "Oh, and Axel?" He turned around to look at me. "I'll tell my parents about you." I then grinned and ran into my house, leaving Axel behind.

**The end**

**That's it... Took me forever to write this one :3  
**


End file.
